Tutoriál - příkazy
Tento článek vás naučí základní příkazy ke hraní. Tabulku základních příkazů můžete najít zde . Dopuručuji si nejprve udělat tutoriál ve hře protože si to tam vše rovnou odzkoušíte a navíc dostanete počáteční vybavení. k tutoriálu se můžete kdykoli vrátit z centra Newbie Village. You can type enter tutorial, if you want to learn how to play. Pohyb *Pro pohyb z mapy do mapy používejte zkratky světových stran(n'',''nw,w'',''sw,s'',''se,e'',''ne) *Pokud chcete vstoupit do nejaké budovy atd. napište enter *Pokud chcete jít nahoru či dolů použijte go up či go down *Také můžete na něco vylézt např. climb rock Okolí *Když zadáte look tak se vám napíše kde se nácházíte, krátký popis okolí a také možné směry další cesty. Pomocí look se také můžete podívat na konkrétní část oblasti zde jsou možnosti: *#''look under table'' - podívat se pod stůl *#''look on table'' - podívat se na stůl *#''look behind table'' - podívat se za stůl *#''look in table'' - podívat se do stolu *Pomocí search můžete dané místo prohledat. Můžete prohledávat i konkrétní místa. *Pokud chcete vzít nějaký předmět stačí napsat get či např. get sword from under table (tip - pokud chcete vzít vše napište get all) *Pokud se chcete podívat do vedlejší mapy použijte peer. Tělo *Informace o vašem životě na LITu zjistíte příkazem biography. *Obecné informace o postavě zjistíte příkazem info. *Informace o hladu a pití se zjiš´tují příkazem life. *A příkazem body zjistíte jak moc jsou poškozeny jednotlivé části těla. *Příkazem skills zjistíte jak moc v různých dovednostech vynikáte. *Pokud chcete zjistit za jakou dobu budete mít dálší ůroveň napište score. *Pokud zadáte spellbook zobrazí se kouzla která umíte. *Pro zvýšování statů použijte raise . *Pije se takto např. drink milk. Můžete pít i z něčeho - drink from fountain. *A jí - eat bread. *Přikáz sleep vás uspí. Vybavení *pokud chcete zjistit co máte u sebe napište i'' nebo ''inventory *Můžete se také podívat na konkrétní věc z inventáře např. look sword. Napíše se vám jak moc je poškozená či jak s ní dovedete zacházet. *Když zadáte locs ''zjistíte jak moc jste přetížen. Čára by měla zasahovat pod půlku. Čím máte větší sílu tím víc toho unesete. *Příkazy pro vybavení věcí se liší podle typu. Zbraň se vybaví např. ''wield sword a oblečení se obleče wear boots. Pro sundání věcí napište unwield sword či remove boots. *Vybavení se můžete zbavit příkazem drop. *Pokud zadáte keep''můžete ho ochránit před nechtěnými věcmi(prodání atd.). Zadáním unkeep tuto ochranu odstraníte. *Příkazem ''money zjistíte kolik peněz máte momentálně u sebe. NPC *Zeptat se na něco NPC se dělá příkazem ask. *#''ask olga about island'' - zeptat se o něčem *#''ask olga for bread'' - žádat o něco *#''ask healer to heal'' - zeptat se na něco *Dát něco NPC můžete příkazem give(platí i na hráče). Komunikace *Pokud si nejste něčím jisti napište newbie . *Pokud chcete neco sdělit všem hráčum napište chat . *Říct něco v určité oblasti se dělá say . *A říct něco konkrétní postavě tell . Pokud něco chcete napsat postavě s kterou jste naposledy mluvil/a napište reply *Příkazů ohledně komunikace existuje samozřejmě mnohem více ale tohle jsu ty nejzákladnější. Útok a kouzlení *Příkazem kill zaútočíte na danou nestvůru. *''Consider'' zjiš´tuje o kolik je příšera slabší nebo silnější než vy. *Příkazem cast začnete kouzlit. Můžete také použít kouzlo na něco konkrétního - cast on . *Příkaz podobný příkazu cast je cure. Cure také kouzlí ale pouze kouzla určená k léčení. Ostatní *Příkaz who zobrazí kdo je momentálně online. *Příkazem finger '''zjistíte informace o daném hráči. *Pokud potřebujete pomoc zadejte '''help index nebo help .